parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Spongebob Muppetpants?
A TotalDramaFan3452 parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) * Fozzie Bear - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Kermit the Frog - Spongebob Squarepants * Miss Piggy - Clover (Totally Spies!) * Scooter - Buhdeuce (Breadwinners) * Hooded Killer - Father (K.N.D.) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Beaker - Bloo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) * Rowlf the Dog - Sparky (Fairly Odd Parents) * Dr. Teeth - Corey Riffin (Grojband) * Lew Zealand - Bud Budiovich (Space Goofs) * Swedish Chef - Mung Daal (Chowder) * Animal - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) * Steve Martin - Genie (Aladdin) * Camilla the Chicken - Dot (Animaniacs) * Statler - Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) * Waldorf - Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) * Penguins - Themselves * Skeeter - Ketta (Breadwinners) Transcript * Yakko: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Father: No! For your next feat, you die! (Father fires a cannon, decapitating Yakko, and Yakko's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Father places a water sack on the scene) Yakko's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Spongebob: Yakko died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, GENIE, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Genie: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Clover (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Dot jumps on Yakko's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Patrick: You know, the last time a toon died was... * Genie (interrupting): Excuse me? * Patrick: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Genie: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Spongebob: Wow, Genie’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Buhdeuce) (Buhdeuce waves at them) Later * Patrick: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Father: (Right up at the door) Hey, Patrick? Why did the starfish turn red? * Patrick: I don’t know, stranger. * Father: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Patrick: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Father: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Father stabs Patrick in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Patrick: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Lumpus: See? I told you the starfish was gonna die on stage tonight. (Lumpus and Slinkman laugh) * Patrick: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Slinkman: You're an ambulance. (Lumpus and Slinkman laugh again, and Patrick is dragged offscreen by Father and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Spongebob: (Penguins roll Patrick's dead body away) First Yakko, now Patrick. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Clover: Don’t say that name, Spongebob. * Spongebob: OOOH, Clover's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Clover's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in R! (Buhdeuce walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Buhdeuce? * Buhdeuce: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Spongebob: We need to talk about Ketta’s death. * Buhdeuce: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Spongebob: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Toon Babies Flashback * Baby Spongebob: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Patrick: Let’s question Spongebob's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Buhdeuce: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Ketta: What a nerd. * Baby Clover: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Ketta: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Clover) * Baby Spongebob: Yikes! Ketta, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Ketta smacks Spongebob) * Baby Patrick: NANNY! KETTA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Spongebob: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Ketta beats up Patrick, and Ketta gets hit in the back by Spongebob with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Toon Babies agree and drown Ketta in the pool) * All Toon Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Buhdeuce: You killed my sister?!? * Spongebob: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Ketta’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Buhdeuce: Oh, Ketta will have her ''revenge… (Buhdeuce reveals himself to be Ketta, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Spongebob and Clover: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Ketta:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Spongebob) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Clover: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Ketta: Here it comes! Showtime! * Dot: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Ketta: You can’t shoot me! Cartoon cats don’t even have fingers! (Dot fires an arrow, which runs through Ketta's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Genie behind her) * Genie (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Yakko.jpg|Yakko Warner as Gonzo Patrick Star.jpg|Patrick Star as Fozzie Bear SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Kermit the Frog TotallySpies-character large 332x363 clover.jpg|Clover as Miss Piggy Buhdeuce.jpg|Buhdeuce as Scooter Codename Kids Next Door Father.png|Father as Hooded Killer Wallace in Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit.jpg|Wallace as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Bloo 001.jpg|Bloo as Beaker Sparky fairly oddparents.png|Sparky as Rowlf the Dog Corey Riffin.jpg|Corey Riffin as Dr. Teeth Space Goofs - Bud Budiovitch - Profile Picture.jpg|Bud Budiovitch as Lew Zealand Mung Daal.jpg|Mung Daal as Swedish Chef Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil as Animal Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Steve Martin Dot.jpg |Dot as Camilla the Chicken Lumpus happy.png|Lumpus as Stalter Slinkman.jpg|Slinkman as Waldorf Ketta (Breadwinners).jpg|Ketta as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:TotalDramaFan3452